1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tool holders, and particularly to a post turret tool holder for use with conventional engine lathes, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rotating turrets on engine lathes is well known and commonly employed. Typically, these turrets are provided with tool receiving sockets extending radially from a pivot point of the turret, which arrangement limits the depth of the sockets into the turret and the angular spacing between the sockets about the turret with a resulting limitation on the number of tools that can be mounted on a single turret.
U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,272,188, issued July 9, 1918, to F. M. Bawden; 3,498,163, issued Mar. 3, 1970, to J. L. Jeanneret; and 3,717,912, issued Feb. 27, 1973, to H. Lahm, disclose turrets which revolve about horizontally disposed axis. While the turrets of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,498,163 and 3,717,912 are provided with radially extending tool holding sockets, U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,188 discloses the use of tool holding sockets provided in a radial face of a turret. None of these prior devices, however, permits a large number of tools to be disposed in deeply inwardly extending sockets disposed in the turret in order to permit a maximum number of tools to be mounted on a single turret without possibility of interference by the tools with the work holder and workpiece mounted on the associated lathe, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,489, issued Dec. 29, 1970, to L. W. Kuhn, et al, discloses a turret head for a quick-change tool wherein the turret rotates about an axis disposed at an oblique angle with respect to the bed of the lathe and is provided with a bevelled face on which a plurality of tool holding sockets are provided. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,535, issued Apr. 10, 1945, to L. B. Brown, discloses the use of a turret mounted for rotation about a substantially vertical axis and provided with a generally square configuration in plan for permitting the tool holding sockets to extend substantially parallel to the side surfaces of the turret in order to pass by the shaft mounting the turret and permit deeper insertion of the sockets into the turret while simultaneously spacing the tool holding sockets in such a manner as to prevent interference with the work holder and workpiece by the tools adjacent the tool in working position.